What You Need
by GreenPaw
Summary: Lila has always wanted Adrien, unfortunately for her, he's not interested. Despite this, she has continued to lust after the model. Wayhem takes fanboying to the next level, not only is he fanatical about Adrien, he wants to be Adrien. At 21, he's now a doppelganger stripper posing as the famous model, and Lila is very intrigued. (Rare Pair erotica)


_Here be my rather late submission for rare pair month, though this is much more a fling than anything. My thanks to RatherOddRanger who has a whole future planned out for the stars of the show. Here's my own take on Lila and Wayhem's twisted version of romance..._

 **Warning: erotic aged up story. Things are going to get down and dirty people. Innocent eyes, avert now.**

* * *

Nothing was going right for Lila. Her silver tongue was apparently tarnished because she wasn't getting away with half the crap she usually managed. Like palming off her work to her colleagues to do while she gained the credit. Or avoiding a speeding ticket because she was supposedly racing to her sister's house to deliver a baby. Cough. Lie. Lying is what she did best and yet, she was beginning to come unstuck.

It was why she was sitting in some strip joint that her cousin had dragged her to. All her well-practiced lies had failed. And now she was stuck here because said cousin claimed there was some hot dude she wanted to perve on and didn't want to look like a loser coming out alone. Too late, she was a loser as far as Lila was concerned.

Throwing her head back and downing another cocktail, Lila turned to watch the stage and her jaw dropped. There, with his back to the crowd was a very familiar figure. The styled blonde hair, the firm fitting jeans and the broad back hugged lovingly by a white shirt. No, it couldn't be. Then the voiceover announced, "Ladies and gentleman, for your viewing pleasure welcome our own version of Adrien Agreste!"

Squeals and catcalls sounded as the blonde man placed his hands on his hips and turned his head to glance over his shoulder in a sexy smoulder. Lila swallowed, good grief she could have sworn it was Adrien. Yet that could not be the real-life model strutting his stuff on the stage, but damn he was remarkably close in looks. Sure, the complexion was darker and he had brown eyes instead of green but the dude was almost a doppelganger for Adrien.

Upon the stage, Wayhem did his thing. Gyrating his hips, running his hands over his body and sashaying his way along the catwalk as he slowly stripped out of his clothes. Oh, how he loved the attention, the heated looks and the gasps at how close he now appeared to the real Adrien Agreste. Sure, he was struggling to keep afloat financially with all the money he'd spent on his nose job and face augmentation but it was worth every penny. Now people turned on the street when they saw him, needing a second or third look to check if he was the actual model.

Wayhem loved the attention, and he got a lot of it. As the music played on he took stock of the girls dazzled by his performance. He had no qualms in using his new looks to gain some after performance entertainment – wink, wink, nudge, nudge. And tonight, there was a real hottie watching him while suggestively sucking and stroking the straw of her drink. Damn, that was hot. So hot, he almost missed a step in his routine.

To cover his near blunder, Wayhem winked at the sexy brunette who smiled as she sucked hard on her straw. Oh yes, he'd be seeking her out when he was done. Pivoting away, Wayhem continued his routine, stripping down to a golden thong by the end of his performance. As usual he shook his firm ass down to a crouch and had a few ladies tuck bills of money in that flimsy scrap of material. Man, he loved his job.

Once his performance was done, he retreated to the dressing room to throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that screamed Adrien's style and sauntered out to the brunette who caught his eye. The corner of her lips curved up in a sly smile as she watched him walk her way. "Hey there," he said with a matching smile as he finger-combed his hair from his eyes, purposefully flexing his biceps in the process.

"Hey," she replied with a hint of sass.

"I'm Wayhem," he said as he slid in onto the barstool beside her.

"Lila," she told as she laid her hand in his. Of course, he kissed her knuckles as he'd seen Adrien do that on occasion. And whatever Adrien did, Wayhem copied.

Lila let out a delighted giggle and pressed a hand to her chest. "Such chivalry."

"I like to consider myself a gentleman, much like the man I emulate."

"Oh, Adrien is just amazing, isn't he? I haven't seen him in ages."

The confident expression on Wayhem's face faded to be replaced with awe. "You know Adrien?"

"Well, yes. We dated a while back. I was his girlfriend but clashing commitments meant we had to part ways. I mean I couldn't ignore my duty in saving the whales. Adrien was so devastated." Lila leant close to whisper behind her hand, "I think he was on the verge of proposing. I found a ring in his bedside drawer by accident one day."

Wayhem gasped. "No!"

"Yes. We were so much in love. But he's since moved on." Lila tried to lessen the immediate grinding of her teeth. Stupid Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

The stripper studied her long and hard. Wayhem didn't recognise this incredibly attractive woman from any photos he had in his voluminous collection but Adrien was pretty secretive when it came to his love life. Still, to have this exquisite creature sitting before him, a woman Adrien had once loved was like being granted a surprise gift.

It was rather perverse but Wayhem wanted to experience everything Adrien had ever experienced and if he'd loved this girl, then Wayhem wanted to love her too. Hell, he could see the appeal, Lila was delicate yet curvaceous, saucy yet sweet. Call it weird, but Wayhem found himself being weaved under her spell.

"I guess Adrien was stupid to let you go."

Lila wiped a finger under her eye, as if stifling a tear ready to escape. "You're so kind."

Wayhem rested a hand on her knee. "Since I look so much like him, I hope you're not upset seeing me."

"Oh no," Lila said with a shake of her head as something cunning entered her green eyes. "You're making me reminiscent of old times. You're so handsome."

The stripper cocked an eyebrow at that. "Really? I'm glad that my presence makes you happy."

From there the flirting increased and flowed. Lila continued to lie through her teeth in her attempt to seduce Wayhem and he happily lapped it up as he dished back what he got. Eventually he got up the nerve to ask what he really wanted, "Hey, you want to head back to my place?"

Lila pressed her teeth into her bottom lip in a coy but sexy gesture. "If you're asking if I want to fuck, the answer is yes."

To say he was taken aback by her blatant question was an understatement. Lila grabbed him by the hand, signalled a taxi and Wayhem was relaying his address while Lila tongued his ear. The pair were snogging passionately on the drive to his flat, and Wayhem even managed to cop a feel of her impressive rack.

Together they staggered through his front door, attached by the mouth. The moment the lock was turned, Lila was tugging off Wayhem's clothes and he quickly followed her lead. "Where's your bathroom?"

"That way," Wayhem pointed as she snagged his wrist and dragged him with her. "What are we doing?"

"What Adrien liked to do to me," she claimed.

At that Wayhem happily followed. Inside the bathroom, Lila stood before the sink, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "Stand behind me, kiss my shoulder and peer at my face." Wayhem nodded and did as directed. "Your hands," she continued, "stroke my tits and grind your cock against my ass."

The woman was forceful but Wayhem kind of liked it. Especially since she said this is what Adrien had done to her. That thought had him rock hard, he was so damn twisted. Lila's breathing became heavy and his fingers plucked at her nipples, making her arch into his touch.

"Yes," she cried, "Like that. Now slide one hand down to my pussy and touch me."

Again, Wayhem did as he was told. Skimming his right hand down her ribcage, over her belly and into the curls below. His fingers found her wet cleft and stroked along her folds. Lila raised her hips, exposing herself to his touch. "More," she demanded, "sink your finger inside me, Adrien."

That had Wayhem blinking. She called him Adrien and fuck it was hot. He immediately complied, slowly penetrating her with his index finger. "Is this what you want, baby?"

"Yes! Now shut up. No words from you. Just grunts, murmurs and groans. Understand?" She didn't want confirmation that this wasn't actually Adrien.

Wayhem nodded as if commanded by a drill sergeant. He had to bite his tongue to make sure he didn't speak. "Mmhm."

"Good, now fuck me with your fingers as if they were your dick." At that, Wayhem added a second digit to her body and began moving his fingers in a rhythmic thrust. Working her from a slow pumping to a faster pace as she panted and moaned while undulating against his hand. "Yes, that's it. Oh, yes!"

Figuring he was doing good, Wayhem kissed up her neck and tongued the shell of her ear. He felt the tightening of her pussy against his fingers as she cried out, "Oh God, yes, yes, fuck yes!"

He slowed his fingers only to have his wrist tugged away. Lila stared at him via the mirror, her lips pink and parted as she attempted to catch her breath. "We're not done." She placed her hands on the sink, widened her stance and raised her butt in his direction. "Now finish what you started, fill me with your cock."

Wayhem opened his mouth to speak and leant towards the vanity in attempt to get a condom but Lila slapped his arm. "What are you doing? I told you to fuck me!"

Stunned by her response, Wayhem simply stared. A calculated look flickered across Lila's face before her voice turned sweet. "I want this just like with Adrien. He was a real animal when it came to sex. Can you give me what I want?"

Wayhem nodded and grasped her hips, angling her slightly as he aligned the head of his erection between her slick folds. She wanted him to fuck her like Adrien, he'd do just that. With a forceful nudge he dipped his cock inside her and she gasped, pushing back for more. Wayhem obliged and sank all the way in, letting out a sigh at how good it felt and how utterly wet she was.

In time they were grinding against each other, thrusting and groaning as they moved in a rhythm as old as time. Lila continued to order him what to do, fondle her tits, kiss her throat and so on. Wayhem did it all without complaint, loving that she kept referring to him as Adrien. Yes, it was warped and probably kinky but Wayhem didn't care. When he finally climaxed, it came hard while Lila was calling out Adrien's name. As he was pulsating inside her, pumping her full of his seed, she let out a scream as she orgasmed.

Wayhem swallowed, did she realised that they'd had sex without a condom? Before he had the opportunity to question her, Lila spun around and kissed him absolutely senseless. Meaning, Wayhem completely forgot to mention his prior thoughts.

For the next three weeks, Lila sought Wayhem out and ordered him to fuck her just like Adrien (her words, not reality). Then Wayhem miraculously had the opportunity to go to Vegas to co-star in a look-a-likes show, giving him the out to leave Lila – or so he told her (again, may or may not have been a lie).

Another three weeks passed and Lila discovered she was pregnant with a child she didn't want. Days after his birth, she gave him up and it was the best thing that could ever have happened to the boy. Nolan grew up to be the complete opposite of his mother, and the biggest irony was that he became the next bearer of the ladybug miraculous.

Ain't that a bitch, Lila. Oh wait, no that's you.

 _The End._

* * *

 **And there we have it, was Lila suitably nasty? I hope so. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
